


Little Man's Fan

by Shrimptastic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimptastic/pseuds/Shrimptastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Dave talking with past Bro on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man's Fan

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling ironicPuppeteer [IP]

GC: 1S TH1S D4V3S "BROTH3R" >:?  
IP: Yeah, this is the little man’s bro. Why? Who are you, and what’s with the leetspeak?  
GC: 1M T3R3Z1 >:D  
IP: Sorry, if I don’t know you, little guy. How do you know Dave?  
GC: 1M NOT 4 GUY! 1M 4 TROLL! 4ND, 1 KNOW D4V3 B3C4US3 W3 H4D SLOPPY M4K3OUTS B3FOR3  
IP: Well, as long as you have him wrap it before packing it. I have no qualms. Although, I’ll have to give him props. So, a troll. Like, an internet troll? Sugoi.  
GC: NO, 1M 4 TROLL! 4 G1RL TOO! >:D  
IP: How old are you, little sis? The way you’re talking is like you’re fucking six or some shit.  
GC: 1M S3V3N 4ND 4 H4LF!  
IP: Not something to brag about, little sis. So, how do you know Dave? Seriously, it’s freaking me the fuck out.  
GC: 1 M3T H1M  
GC: W3 H4D SLOPPY M4K3OUTS  
GC: 1 GU3SS YOU DONT KNOW TH1S  
GC: OR 4NY OF TH1S  
GC: 1M FROM TH3 FUTUR3! >:D  
IP: I guess I should have known. Time travel. Why the fuck not. Alright, so, you’re the little man’s girlfriend or some shit?  
GC: G1RLFR13ND >:?  
GC: 1M H1S M4T3SPR1T  
GC: OR 4T L34ST 1 W4S  
IP: Matesprit... Sounds super gay. Love it. Alright, so... If you’re from the future, why don’t you talk to me then?  
GC: TH4TS TH3 TH1NG  
GC: YOU'R3 D34D  
IP: Oh? How did I die? I beg of you, share this information. Then I can warn the little man that I won’t be there for his fourteenth birthday.  
GC: 1 C4NT T3LL YOU TH4T  
GC: 1 C4N T3LL YOU TH4T 1T 1S 4FT3R H3 TURNS FOURT33N HUM4N Y34RS OLD  
GC: 1 TH1NK  
IP: Well, that’s good. I just told him I’d die, and he shrugged. Such a cool little man. I trained him well.  
IP: I’m going to tell you something, little sis. I’m taking him to the roof here soon. If I’m dying, I want to make sure he can fight. You dig?  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 DO L1K3 TH3 PL4N BUT 1 DONT KNOW 1F 1D D1G 1N 1T  
IP: Haha, you’re crazy, little sis. So, how about this. What does Dave look like?  
GC: D3L1C1OUS Y3LLOW H41R  
GC: BL4CK L1COR1C3 SH4D3S  
GC: 4ND R34LLY COOL >:D  
GC: H3 M4D3 M3 S4Y TH4T  
IP: Oh, he’s there? Tell the little man I said hey. Also, ask him what the coolest puppet in the world’s name is.  
GC: H3 S41D H3Y  
GC: 4ND H3 S41D L1L C4L >:?  
IP: Holy shit. You aren’t talking to him, either. He’s fucking talking to that Jade chick.  
IP: Also, when did he get that disk? “Sburb”. Huh. Gamebro said that sucked. What the hell is he doing?  
GC: H1S 3Y3S 4R3 W4T3R1NG  
GC: 1S TH4T 4 NORM4L HUM4N TH1NG? 1V3 N3V3R S33N 4 HUM4N DO 1T  
GC: 1 ONLY THOUGHT TROLLS D1D  
IP: Oh, the little man is crying? Ha, call him a pussy.  
GC: H3 L4UGH3D  
GC: H3 4LSO S4YS TH4T H3 M1SS3S YOU  
IP: Wow, he’s being such a puss.  
GC: H3 W4NTS TO T4LK W1TH YOU  
GC: HOLD ON  
GC: oh hey bro  
GC: she just tossed this at me and left  
IP: Bitches, man. What are you going to do? But, is she really seven and a half?  
GC: no shes my age sixteen  
GC: trolls use different year shit  
IP: That’s stupid. And, wait... You’re sixteen? This is making me trip balls. Speaking of balls, Dave. Did you wrap it before you packed it?  
GC: bro shut up  
IP: Proud of you, Dave.  
GC: bro shut up  
IP: Whatever, little man. Nice fan. Seems like she’s a catch. Maybe you should play fetch, because it’s quite a sketch. Don’t let other’s retch, just because she’s going to get wretched from your hands.  
IP: ...  
IP: Dave?  
GC: H3 L3FT  
GC: H1S 3Y3S W3R3 W4T3R1NG 4G41N  
IP: Yeah, he tends to do that.  
GC: H3 M1SS3S YOU 1 GU3SS  
GC: B31NG D34D 4ND 4LL  
GC: BUT YOU S33M JUST 4S COOL  
IP: I don’t want to be stealing from him. You seem alright enough. Take care of him, alright? You better fucking talk to him all the time.  
GC: 1 D1D  
IP: Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a rooftop thing to do with the little man. Maybe for the last time, according to you.

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

 

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has begun pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

IP: Hey, want to explain what the hell is going on? I mean, I thought you were just screwing around, but meteors started raining on nearby buildings and killing people! Hell, it KILLED MY FAVORITE NEIGHBOR. Now, Dave is missing and I'm pretty sure something crazy is going on, and it has "Four-year-old troll-girl that I just met not hours before" written all over it.   
IP: Get talking.   
GC: OH. 1 D1DNT R34L1ZE 1T W4S SO CLOS3 TO TH3 D34DL1N3.  
IP: WHAT DEADLINE, THEN?!  
GC: C4LM DOWN K4RK4T 4ND L3T M3 3XPL41N  
GC: D4V3 1S 4BOUT TO 3NT3R TH3 M3D1UM. BUT, 4S H3 ST4T3D, 1T W4S R34LLY CLOS3 TO TH3 M3T3OR H1TT1NG YOU TWO WH3N H3 M4D3 1T OUT.  
IP: And what about me? Is this when I die?   
GC: NO. YOUR3 S4F3.  
GC: JUST ST4Y C4LM 4ND GO D3STROY TH4T M3T3OR TH4T 1S 4BOUT TO CR4SH 1NTO TH3 HUM4N STRUCTUR3.  
IP: What me-- Oh, shit. Yeah, I'll be back, little sis. Thanks for the small explanation. 

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: DONT L3T D4V3 D13

 gallowsCalibrator [GC] has ceased trolling ironicPuppeteer [IP]

  

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has begun trolling ironicPuppeteer [IP]

GC: H3LLO 4G41N  
GC: 1 TR13D T4LK1NG W1TH YOU 34RL13R BUT YOU N3V3R 4NSW3R3D UNT1L TH1S PO1NT  
GC: 1N T1M3 1 M34N  
IP: Yeah, sorry, about that. Been pretty busy. Saving Dave and all. The little man is good, but he can’t do everything.  
GC: H4H4 Y34H >:P  
IP: So, what’s up, little sis?  
GC: JUST TRY1NG TO F1ND PO1NTS 1N T1M3 TO T4LK W1TH YOU  
GC: B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO KNOW MY FR13ND'S COOL BRO  
IP: Oh, hold on. I’ll message you later. I think that’s someone. Oh, god. He looks injured. I’ll be back.

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

 

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has begun pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

IP: Tell Dave I love him. He’s important, no matter what he says. I’m going to take a small nap now. Bye, Terezi. I hope you two end happily ever after.

ironicPuppeteer [IP] has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]


End file.
